brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jarry Modmega/My Top Mario Hacks and Fan Games
Woahs, it's gonna be a long time until Brutal Mario is finished; probably not until 2020. All aboard the BM hype train! Choo Choo! I liked Thirteen1355's blog on game series to play while waiting for BM, and I wanted to make something similar. But for my blog, I want to do top Mario hacks and fan games. Whether they are amazing or just eye-catching (in my opinion at least) , I hope you check them out! Also, if you have some hacks you like, write them in the comments. =Rom Hacks= VIP Mario VIP Mario is series of five (soon to be six) rom hacks made by members of 2chan, one of them being Carol. Unlike the ASM gameplay of Brutal Mario, VIP Mario focuses more on vanilla and clever game design. It has a lot of Japanese references and puns. At first glance it seemingly looks easy, but it is actually quite difficult. BUT OBVIOUSLY the main reason I (and probably everybody else) played this game is for the memes. Most of the sprites are replaced with adorable Japanese memes from 2chan. It gives the hack a nice charm and humor. And as previously mentioned, Carol helped program the ASM levels and bosses. I highly recommend this hack. JUMP oh lols thirteen I am a master of rom hacks this hack will be so easy lols! I was deeply wrong. This hack is made by raocow's talkhaus, inspired to be a vanilla feeling, VIP game. This game is very polished and looks pleasing to the eye. The music is such an amazing selection, though they will use the regular SMW music too. The world map is nicely done and fun to explore, with one exception. Dragon coins are recorded and you can buy various things at one of the seven warehouses. BUT This rom hack is harrrrrrrddddddddd. Not Kaizo hard, but certainly the hardest of its tier of difficulty. And while it does have a certain VIP quality, at least in that game the difficulty fluctuates up and down so you can breathe a sigh of relief more often than not. Don't be fooled by the first world and so. Once you play the castle at the end of world two, you will know that this hack loves to delude you. Later levels become gauntlets, requireing a lot of memorization and practice at time. And although this hack can support more than one checkpoint per level, they don't always give you one. I recalled one of the levels in world five took me 70 lives to beat. This game will make you question you reason for playing video games for fun. You play this game for the challenge, not-for-a-stroll-in-your-local-park. OH AND IF YOU ARE PLAYING TO FIND OUT WHAT LIES ON THSE PINK HILLS, DON'T PLAY IT THEN. THERE'S NOTHING ON IT. I recommend only after beating the original SMW and Brutal Mario. And to masochists. Super Piku Land Ultra SPLU is sorta a mixture of the other three previously mentioned hacks. The obvious reason for playing is that all the sprites are replaced with Pokemon and other sorts. It seems to have a lot of ASM like BM, but it's more gimmicky and is reused over multiple levels. And it's surprisingly difficult as you get deeper into it. There are two versions: vanilla and chocolate. I'm describing the chocolate version; I haven't seen the vanilla one yet. I highly recommend this hack. Mushroom Kingdom Fusion This hack isn't the SMW engine; it it the SMB3 one. The game is a MASSIVE adventure, spanning across what seems to be endless worlds.You can platy as so many different character, each retaining their classic gameplay style. SO much jam packed in this game! I have heard that the latest version is screwed up since there is so much content, so get a previous version. They are trying to fix that issue. I highly recommend this hack. =Fan Games= These are more or less skirmishes, and I probably only like for their trivial quality. Super Mario Crossover This fan game is the original Super Mario Bros., But with a twist. You can play as many different NES characters: Mario, Luigi, Link, Samus, Megaman, Simon Belmont, Bill Rizer, Bass, Sophia the III, Ryu Haybusa. Thy play just as in their original games, and this game got me into all the games I love now. I know after some updates they added new skins, more powerups, and the option to play Super Mario Bros. Special and Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels. And soon, they'll add a level editor. I highly recommend this game. Mario Remix Series The Mario Remix Series is a trilogy of games made on Newgrounds. Each game is different, but all have the same theme: #In the first one, you have a choice of three different games: SMW, Megaman, and Gradius. These are abridged versions of each game that let you play as Mario. All three minigames are pretty difficult and unfair, but they're pretty cool. Especially the Megaman one, in which you fight eight different robot masters. I don't recommend this one. #In it's sequel, they removed all the gameplay and just solely have bosses. The bosses come from all different video games, and they are all really fun to play. I recommend this one. #The third one I hadn't played very much, but it is in the style of Brutal Mario, in which you traverse a land of many video games. Try it out if you want. Super Smash Flash Series The SSF Series is a Smash... that runs on flash. #The first one is very classic. Theres a lot of characters to choose from, and its got all the other skirmishes of a Smash game. I'd recommend it just for its trivialness. #The second one is much improved. They added much more content, and they designed all the new character sprites. I haven't played it very much, but I recommend it. Category:Blog posts Category:Jarofrods' Blogs